


5 Times Spock Saved Jim and 1 Time Spock Didn't

by dawningjustice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death/Revival, Fluff, Hurt!Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is so unlucky, Love, M/M, Miracle Worker!Bones, Protective!Spock, Spock gets sad and shows emotion, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningjustice/pseuds/dawningjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title. The story of six missions gone horribly wrong, and how Bones has to fix everything. But he's a doctor, not a damn magician. He can't pull miracles out of his ass like Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [5 раз, когда Спок спас Джима, и 1, когда он этого не сделал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662048) by [captain_kink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink)



> Something that popped into my head during my medical terminology class. We were learning about the respiratory system and a collapsed lung caught my interest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's a self-sacrificing idiot.

Perhaps shooting the large, angry, dangerous, and neon pink wildebeest wasn't the best idea.

But Jim was running out of options, and while that probably wasn't the best one, it was the only one he could come up with that ended up with one potential casualty: himself. So he stood before his small landing party, consisting of Mr. Spock, Bones, Sulu and Ensign Reyes, and pretended to listen to Spock spouting cautionary comments in his ear. He then proceeded to ignore all of Spock suggestions, whipped out his phaser, and shot the great bright ugly brute right between the eyes.

It obviously didn't end up being very happy about that.

The creature roared and shook it's massive head, making all of the landing party, except Jim, flinch instinctively. Jim saw their momentary surprise as an opportunity, and he took it. Dashing underneath the thing's furry belly, weaving between it's stumbling legs, Jim shot it once again on its backside while never slowing his pace. He distantly heard his name yelled from inside the cave where the wildebeest had his crew cornered, but he ignored it and didn't respond. The beast whipped around, its wild eyes staring at him from beneath humongous antlers, and it charged him.

"Fuck fuck fuck. I fucked up. Shit," Jim cursed as he bolted his way through the underbrush, hoping to lose the giant within the cover of the forest. Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, luck was against him, as the creature bowled over huge tree-like growths like they were paper. It chased him deeper into the foliage, and Jim glanced behind him to gauge the distance between them. Confusion almost made him stop--as it was, he stumbled and nearly fell on his face; he could no longer see the beast, but he heard the snapping of branches and felt the trembling of the ground. He looked to his right and yelled as the pink wildebeest let loose an earsplitting growl, its foul breath hitting Jim directly in the face. Speeding up, trying desperately to outrun it while drawing his phaser again, Jim swerved, but not quickly enough. 

It barreled into him from the side, knocking him clear off his feet and throwing the phaser from his grasp. He landed with a grunt, and the painful, all-too-familiar sound of ribs cracking reached his ears. Jim struggled to pull himself to his feet in time to see the wildebeest charge him again. He dove to the left, attempting to avoid a head-on collision. Pain shot through his right side as the creature's tusk impaled him, driving him back into the trunk of a tree. His vision blurred; he was pretty sure the odd noise ringing in his ears was coming from him; he screamed from the unbearable pain.

Pinned between his attacker and the rough bark, Jim couldn't even fight to get free. He was paralyzed from the pain radiating through his midsection as his ribs protested his position, and he could feel warm blood oozing and dripping down his side, creating a puddle beneath his hanging feet. The beast finally yanked its great head free, and Jim slipped off with a sickening sound. He fell the few feet to the ground, crumpling with a cry onto the wet grass-like substance beneath him. Because his sight had started to narrow, Jim was fairly certain he was about to faint, either from the pain or the blood loss.

The wildebeest, seemingly aware that he was no longer a threat, started at a trot in the opposite direction. To his crew, he realized dimly, and hoped with all his might that his crew had found a way to escape, that Scotty had fixed the transporter capabilities, and that Spock had had the good sense to evacuate the area without him. 

His heart stopped--figuratively, not literally, not yet--as he saw a familiar tall frame and blue shirt sprinting towards him. Jim tried to yell Spock's name as he came within hearing range, but it came out garbled, and his lips were moistened with fresh blood. Spock dove to his knees beside Jim and carefully turned him over, but despite his gentleness Jim still hissed with pain. Spock ripped off his blue shirt and pressed it into the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Jim tried to speak again, but Spock stopped him with a poorly-veiled glare. "Do not attempt to speak, Captain. You may inadvertently cause your injuries to worsen. The remainder of the landing party have been beamed aboard the Enterprise, but sensor capabilities are non-functional, so it was logical for me to remain and locate your person as I have advanced strength and agility compared to humans..." He whipped out his communicator with one hand, keeping the other firmly pressed against Jim's chest wound. "Mr. Scott, I have found the captain; have a medical team standing by. Energize," he barked in clipped tones. 

Jim was starting to feel light headed, like he was floating along a raft on a river. There wasn't pain anymore, though he thought distantly that there should be. He was suddenly encased in light, and he wondered briefly if he was dying again. But ten he saw the beloved transporter room aboard his ship, and he knew that he would be okay. "Goddammit, man! Jim, you fucking asswipe," he heard the doctor mutter, and he smiled despite the situation. He locked gazes with Spock, concern lighting the Vulcan's eyes and worry etching lines into his face, before Jim's eyes rolled back into his head and he knew no more.

\---

Waking up in medbay was a normality for him, but the elephant sitting on his chest was not. He groaned as his eyes opened, and he felt someone lightly swat the top of his head. "Don't be such an infant," Bones chided, but Jim could hear the relief evident in his voice. The doctor, surrounding biobeds and medical equipment came into focus, as well as his first officer, sitting in a chair directly next to the bed, looking exhausted.

"How long?" Jim asked hoarsely.

Bones opened his mouth to respond, but Spock beat him to it. "34 hours, 27 minutes, and 56 seconds, Captain."

Jim inwardly winced at the title, because it meant Spock was angry with him. Again.

Bones huffed at his Vulcan preciseness. "Not that he's counting," he muttered, and then raised his voice to yell at Jim. "Just what the hell were you thinking, running off like that? Not only did you not consult with the rest of the party--or even give us a heads up to your plan--but you nearly got yourself killed, Jim! Again! You had an extreme case of blood loss, four broken ribs, three bruised one, a collapsed lung...oh yeah, and a gaping hole in your chest! Dammit." Bones put his head in his hands momentarily, and then composed himself. "How many times do I have to have my hands in your thoracic cavity in our lifetimes? Can you just try to not die, just once? I mean, Jesus."

"Hey, I wasn't put in danger at all during our last mission." A murderous look from both of them let him know they didn't appreciate his sense of humor. "Look, I'm not suicidal, okay? I was just trying to save my crew. There weren't any better options, were there?" When Spock was silent, he considered his point proved. "I understand that you're both worried about me, ad I love you both for it, but I'm going to do what I have to to keep you safe. You'd do the same for me, if you were in my position."

Bones threw his hands into to air dramatically and stalked off, grumbling all the way, but Jim knew he was forgiven. That just left Spock. Jim turned his head to look at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows slightly and smiling the way he knew melted Spock's cold facade.

Like Jim predicted, Spock rose from his chair and walked to Jim's side. Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him down to him, pressing his lips against his gently. After they parted, Spock leaned the foreheads together and sighed. "Hey," Jim whispered. "I'm okay. And I'm sorry." Spock nodded against him. Jim tilted his chin up just enough to brush the tips of their noses together. "I love you," Jim murmured. "So, so much."

Spock took a ragged breath, a shudder making its way throughout his whole body. "And I, you, ashaya. Talukh nash-veh k'dular."

Jim pushed him away abruptly, and hit a button on the side of the bed, expanding the size to a double. "C'mere."

"Jim, I do not think--"

"Shh. Just c'mere. That's an order."

"You are not on duty," Spock responded quietly, but he climbed onto the bed all the same.

He situated himself so that Jim could comfortably curl into Spock's embrace, and Jim laced their fingers together on his heart. "See?" Jim pressed their hands harder onto his chest so Spock could feel his heartbeat, ignoring the slight discomfort it caused him. "Still beating. I'm not going anywhere." He looked up into Spock's eyes, a small grin spreading across his face. "You can't get rid of me that easily, mister. I'm nearly indestructible."

Spock's fingers tightened on Jim's, but he merely replied, "It is imperative that you rest now so you may regain your strength."

"Alright, alright," Jim rolled his eyes, but a yawn betrayed him. He snuggled deeper into Spock's chest and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

If Bones walked in some time later to his captain and first officer curled around each other, fast asleep, he didn't wake them, nor did he mention it to anyone later.


	2. -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim becomes aware of his damsel-in-distress title

“Chekov and I will check out this underground bunker. Spock, survey the surrounding areas and let me know if you find any survivors.” Jim motioned to Chekov. “C’mon, kid. Team, move out.” He watched as Spock led Dr. McCoy and a security team towards a cluster of empty dwellings, phasers at the ready. Chekov armed himself, and Jim did the same, before taking the lead and opening the entrance and descending cautiously down a darkened set of stairs.

The Romulans had completely destroyed this planet known as Treshli Oliganda, and the Federation wanted to know why. The size of the planet was small, no bigger than earth’s moon, and with an incredibly small population. The land, however, was the most fertile in all of Beta Quadrant, and Jim had a sneaking suspicion that the Treshilians denied Romulus access to their farms and crops. No doubt the Romulans had the firepower, as well as the hostility, to destroy the planet, but it was such a waste. Treshilians were known across the galaxy as a gentle and tranquil race; they often times offered to host colonies or refugees from troubled planets, and never hesitated to share or trade with planets in need. However, it is known that the Treshilians did not take kindly to threats or demands, and were resilient enough to resist forces that challenged them. If Romulus had struck a deal, and Treshli Oliganda refused, there would have been an enormous showdown, and Treshli Oliganda wouldn’t have stood a chance.

Which led to Jim’s team investigating the planet, searching for any remaining life, as well as hope that they could rebuild the planet and nurse its fertile lands back to health.

Jim and Chekov slowly crept down the remaining stairs into darkness. Jim fumbled for a light switch and luckily found one. He flipped it, and the bunker was bathed in an unearthly light, revealing shelves lined with canned goods, boxes stacked against the walls, and a hunched figure glaring at Chekov and the captain. They could tell she was Treshilian; her brown furry cat ears poked out behind a box, as well as the golden horn that adorned the middle of her forehead. Her orange eyes leered dangerously at them in the darkness.

Chekov immediately lowered his weapon. “Ve are not here to hurt you. Ve come in peace, to hep your people.”

The Treshilian snarled and launched herself over her protective box, claws outstretched and horn aimed to kill. Jim shoved Chekov out of the way swiftly, and the Treshilian collided with Jim, her horn missing his face by inches. She slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. She was incredibly fast; she had Jim by the collar in a matter of seconds, and smashed him into the bunker wall with one hand across his collarbone. He heard the accompanying crack and the burst of pain, and sighed. This wasn’t going to end well; Spock was going to kill him, if she didn’t. She had grabbed his phaser from him in the struggle, and now had the barrel pointed at his forehead. She motioned for Chekov to surrender his weapon, as well as his communicator.

“Whoa!” Jim held up his uninjured arm in surrender. “We aren’t here to hurt you!” He repeated. “We’re from the Federation, here to give aid to survivors of the genocide inflicted upon you. We’re friends!”

“Liar,” she sneered. “I saw the pointy-eared one with you. He is here to finish what they started!”

“He’s a Wulcan!” Chekov yelled. “You are crazy!”

“Not crazy, just desperate.” She didn’t even glance in Chekov’s direction. “Vulcan, Romulan, I don’t see a difference. Not after what’s happened here.” Her tail weaved between them to wrap around Jim’s throat. “You are their leader, yes?”

“Yeah,” Jim replied as best he could, as her tail began to cut off his windpipe.

“Then you will tell me what you want with us. Why have you returned?!”

“I already told you,” he started, but she forced him to his knees before her. Her tail released his neck, and she stood over him, looking down into his face, one hand planted on his shoulder.

He found himself staring directly into her crotch. “Look, any other time I’d be down with this, but considering the circumstances…”

“Shut up,” she hissed, “unless you are divulging your plans.”

“We’re not—“Jim tried to protest, but she grasped his arm on his injured side and pivoted around him, twisting his arm behind his back. “AH!” He yelled, as she applied more pressure and he felt his arm pop out of his socket. He arched back against her, gasping from the pain, and she drew him closer against her, now kneeling behind him, still grasping his wrist in her tight hold. She growled into his ear, “TELL ME!”

“Release him.”

Jim and the Treshilian both looked around in shock as Spock stood behind them at the foot of the stairs. “Spock,” Jim nearly sobbed with relief, his whole upper body racked with shooting pains.

“Or what?” She purred. Before anyone could move, she cradled Jim’s wrist in her hand before crushing it in her grip. Jim felt his tendons pop, heard the bone snap, but the pain didn’t really register individually; it just joined in with the rest of it.

“Kroykah!” Spock commanded, taking a step forward and aiming his phaser. She had strategically positioned herself directly behind Jim, so that Spock couldn’t make the shot without hitting him. She let her hands flit gracefully to either side of his neck, and applied the slightest bit of pressure. “I could kill him,” she continued calmly, “before you could do anything to stop me. I think I might, too, since he obviously means so much to you. You will pay for the pain you have caused.” Jim locked eyes with Spock and blinked in Morse code, conveying a single message and hoping that Spock understood his meaning. Spock blinked back in surprise, but then focused on the Treshilian, and Jim inwardly cheered that his message got through. He had such a brilliant, brilliant boyfriend.

Spock shifted his hand minutely on the phaser, but the Treshilian noticed. She tightened her grip on Jim, but before she could react, Spock shot Jim in the abdomen.

 ---

Jim came to consciousness in the arms of his lover. “Hey babe,” he said cheekily, gazing up at his Vulcan. He planted a sweet kiss on the side of Spock’s neck, his head propped up on a blue-clad shoulder.

“I am not an infantile human, Jim. Please desist in referring to me as such.” It was an argument they had all the time, but Jim was yet to be convinced not to call him that. “The Treshilian has been sedated and will be contained in the medbay until better arrangements can be made for her. There were no traces of other survivors present.”

“Well, at least she’s alive. I was afraid you’d have to kill her.”

“I would have, had your plan not have been sufficient in incapacitating her.”

“You’re really sexy when you’re protective, you know that?”

“Jim,” Spock scolded, but the tips of his ears turned green anyways. “I believe you to be slightly delirious from the pain. Dr. McCoy has administered a painkiller, but its effects may be waning.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just peachy, Spocko. Spooooooockoooooo. I really like your name, babe.”

“’Spocko’ is not my name, Jim. Nor will it ever be.”

“Mhm, just you wait. What if we run into some gangsters or something and we had to go undercover to arrest the mob bosses. Then you’d be Spocko.”

“Please be quiet, Jim.”

Jim giggled, but otherwise remained silent for their trip back to the shuttle craft.

\---

“Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress, Spock?” Jim asked from his place on the biobed as Bones reset his shoulder. “I don’t always need rescuing.”

“Yes you do, now shut up and hold still.” Bones popped the joint back into place and Jim grit his teeth, as Spock watched with concern in his eyes.

“Next time, I will attempt to let you save yourself, Jim.”

“No no, please swoop in and save me. Like I said, it’s sexy. I’m just saying, not all the time. It behooves my manliness. Behoooooooooooves.”

“Doctor, are the painkillers ineffective?”

“Yes.”

“No, Jim’s just immature.” Bones rolled his eyes.

Jim protested. “Hey!”

“I find that I concur with your statement, doctor. How fascinating.”

“Holy shit, did you just agree with Bones?” Jim gaped between the two of them.

“I believe I have stated as much.”

“Wow. Anyways, love you too, babe.” Jim flashed Spock his most provocative smile, paired with his bedroom eyes, and took delight in the green flush that spread across the Vulcan’s cheeks.

“Knock it off. Save that shit for later, when you’re behind locked doors, and outta my medbay so I don’t have to watch.”

“Are you sure?” Jim asked. “Cause watching is kind of…kinky.”

“JIM.”

“Kidding, kidding. Sorry, my bad, I forgot it’s a touchy subject.”

“You’re damn right it is.” Bones bit out, glaring at Jim angrily.

“Look, it was one time, I just forgot to engage the privacy lock and you happened to walk in—“

“Doctor, please release the captain into my custody, so that we may retire to our quarters.”

“You got it,” Bones jabbed Jim with one last hypo vicious, before giving them the go ahead to leave. “He’s your problem now, hobgoblin. Have fun.”

Jim winked. “Oh, we will.”

“Oh no, you won’t,” Bones retorted. “Not with that shoulder.”

“Damn it.”


	3. -3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim saves himself, or so he'd like to think.

Why couldn't it be a routine mission? Just once? Why was he always the target for the sadistic ones to play with?

He desperately needed some fucking shore leave.

Jim hobbled down the dimly lit streets, praying to whatever higher power that he wouldn't be seen. He was sure he was leaving a trail behind him, but his bloody tracks couldn't be seen until dawn, which was still a few hours away. How the hell he got whisked off his bridge to this God-forsaken planet, he didn't know, but what he did know what that he wanted to get the hell out of Dodge.

For once, he'd managed to make his own damn luck. Jim had chewed through his leather binding, with his teeth, and snuck out of the hell hole they had been keeping him in. His skin was littered with bruises, and he had a deep knife wound on the inside of his right thigh. He was pretty positive that the injury had punctured his femoral artery, and from his limited knowledge of first aid, he knew he wouldnt last much longer. 

Now would be a good time for Spock to swoop in and save him.

But he knew that was practically impossible. The city had some sort of dampening field around it, and though Jim had managed to steal back his communicator (he couldn't find his phaser), he was unable to reach the Enterprise until he escaped the city's borders. He had to make it that long, and not get caught in the process.

He stayed out from under street lamps, and made a direct path to the tree line he could make out in the distance. He could almost feel when he left the dampening field; it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe properly. Jim dragged his injured leg behind him as he hurried for cover, and he willed himself to climb the nearest tall tree for defense. Out of breath and his eye leaking a tear from the effort, he pulled out his communicator and signaled the ship.

"Cap'n! God, it's good to know you're alive, sir. We weren't sure there for a while." Scotty's voice rang out from the speakers like a miracle.

"Scotty, I'm badly injured. Have a medical team standing by and beam me up, now!"

"...about that, sir..."

"Jim?! How bad are you hurt?" Bones commanded, his professional tone helping to keep Jim calm.

"Multple minor injuries, and a major one on my thigh. I think it punctured the artery. I'm bleeding like crazy. I tried to make a temporary splint, but I didn't have much time, and I can't seem to stop the blood flow."

"Shit. Scotty, we need to get him aboard now. He needs serious medical attention."

"I'm tryin'! Both Mr. Spock and Chekov are helping diagnos the problem, but we don't know whas wrong with her."

"It's fine, I can wait."

"Shut the fuck up, Jim."

"I feel like you tell me that a lot." 

"Probably because you need a lot of reminders."

Jim did as he was told and stayed silent. Only a few moments passed before Bones voiced filtered back through the speakers. "Keep talking, Jim."

He was started to feel sluggish, like everything was moving in slow motion. "You just told me to stop."

"You need to stay conscious."

"I can be conscious and not talk."

"No, you really can't."

Jim didn't respond, couldn't respond, because his head felt disconnected from the rest of his body. He thought he might be going into shock. Jim vaguely registered Bones saying stuff to him through the comm unit, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

Suddenly, Jim became aware of voices moving in his direction. He weakly flipped his comm shut and pressed himself against the trunk of the tree, flattening himself against his branch as best he could. Multiple beings passed underneath him, carrying glowing orbs and clicking in their unnatural language. He couldn't understand the words, but he did make out his name amongst the garble speech. Jim didn't even dare to breath lest they discover his hiding spot.

One shadowed outline stopped directly beneath him, and Jim swore he could hear the thing inhaling his scent. At no point during his kidnapping and router had he seen captors, but he suspected they were reptilian because they made noises like they were constantly flicking their tongues outside of their mouths. Their speech, though unintelligible, had a distinct lisp.

The Lizard-man, as Jim decided to call him, froze beneath Jim's tree. Jim tensed, knowing if they found him he would be dead. All at one, the creature cried out a warning to its companions, and as Jim closed his eyes to wait for the end, bright light encased him. He opened his eyes in time to see the highlighted green face of his enemy...

...And then he was blinking in the interior of the Enterprise.

"Jim!" Bones exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of Jim's blood staining the transporter pad. A gurney was brought over by a team of bustling nurses, and Bones knelt next to Jim to lift him onto the stretcher.

"Where's Spock?" Jim asked, and then promptly fainted before he found out the answer.

\-------

Jim woke up screaming on the way to the medbay. He was disoriented at first, mistaking his crew for the captors he had so recently faced. Struggling and yelling, he tried to escape their grasps, but they strapped him to the bed. One hopeless tear traced its way down his cheek and he went limp. Someone familiar called his name but he turned away from the sound, sure his imagination was playing cruel tricks once again. Warm, soft hands encased his face gently, and he lost consciousness after looking into loving brown eyes.

\---

When Jim woke up next, he whipped his head around immediately to seek out Spock. He didnt have to look very far; Spock was seated on the side of the bed next to Jim's abdomen. Jim's hand was held between two warm ones, and Spock was looking at him like like the whole universe was trapped in his eyes, and Spock planned to explore every corner.

"Hey."

"Jim."

"We keep meeting like this," Jim smiled wanly. "How's the ship?"

"In optimal condition. I believe the more important question pertains to your health."

"Right. How am I doing?"

"You lost a serious amount of blood, Jim." Spock took a deep breath. "Dr. McCoy performed three separate blood transfusions to replenish your hemoglobin levels."

"S'not so bad. I've faced worse: actual death and all that."

"I do not appreciate your tone. It is not something to be taken lightly, Jim. I do not wish to watch you die for a second time so soon."

"Spock." Jim squeezed his hand tightly. "I know. I'm sorry. But you will have to eventually, one day, come to terms with the fact that I will die. So will you. Especially in this career. We can only take precautions and hope it doesn't happen prematurely."

"I am aware."

"I did save myself this time though," Jim said proudly, but Spock shook his head.

"If you are basing your statement on technicalities, it was I and Mr. Scott who managed to transport you out of danger."

"But I got away from the bad guys all on my own."

"We detected their life signatures in your proximity, Jim."

"Fine! You win! I'm still the damsel, happy?"

"Quite."

Jim laughed, and pulled Spock in for a long, passionate kiss, their mouths lingering for moments after it ended. "I love you."

"T'hy'la" was Spock's response, and it meant more to Jim than any declaration of love ever could have.


	4. -4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets some pyromaniacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really long for some reason. Enjoy! ;*

“Maybe this mission will be a peaceful one,” Jim suggested hopefully, as he and his landing party stepped foot onto the beaming pads. “We do have those every now and again.”

“For your sake, it had better be, Jim, or I’ll kill you myself.” Dr. McCoy stood next to the controls with Scotty, a scowl firmly in place. “We ought to confine you to the ship for the rest of the five-year mission.”

“Good luck with that,” Uhura scoffed from beside Spock. “You’d have to chain him to the captain’s chair in order to pull it off.”

Jim turned to face Spock with a wicked grin and a mischievous glint in his eye. “I like the sound of that. Want to try it sometime?”

“That does not sound pleasurable in the slightest, Jim.” Spock’s brow was furrowed as he contemplated the idea.

Jim winked. “Oh babe, you’d be surprised what can be pleasurable—“

“OKAY.” Bones yelled, effectively cutting Jim off. “THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT.”

Jim chuckled. “Lighten up, Bones. Scotty, energize.”

Uhura blew one sweet kiss to Scotty at the controls while Jim waved to Bones, and then they were off on their next adventure.

 

When they materialized on the planet, they all immediately inhaled a breath full of dust, causing them all to cough until their tracheas hurt. Except Spock, of course, who merely exhaled a slightly-larger-than-normal breath and stood staring at the barren wasteland passively.

“I hate you and your stupid Vulcan superiority,” Jim muttered, when he could finally breathe again.

“You do not.”

“I know, dammit. It’s just not fair.”

They all mulled around a bit, collecting samples and running diagnostic scans on the ground before facing a large rocky interface in the distance and making their ways towards it. What they discovered was a complex set of caves, placed strategically in every direction, but with no hint at where they led to. “Okay,” Jim commanded, “Let’s split up. Spock, take Uhura, Barnes, and Colby with you. Chekov, Milson, you’re with me.”

“I would prefer to accompany you, Jim.” Spock interjected as Jim turned away, his eyes serious.

“I’d prefer to have you with me,” Jim replied honestly. “But we have a job to do. I need you with the second team because of your experience and your seniority.  If anything happens, you’ll know best how to handle.” Jim smiled briefly. “Don’t worry about me, everything will be fine.”

“You cannot know that as you have no psychic abilities,” Spock argued. “There is no guarantee that an emergency will not arise, and that you will need our assistance. As we are facing an unknown, it is not logical to separate into potentially dangerous situations.”

“We’ll get more ground covered if we split up,” Jim pointed out, “And it will be more efficient. Those are my orders, I want them followed.” Jim brushed the back of Spock’s hand with his fingertips to soften his words. “I’ll be fine,” Jim told him softly enough that no one else could hear him.

“Yes, Captain,” Spock responded aloud, and then murmured quietly, “Please return in good health.”

“You got it. Chekov, Milson, let’s go.”

“There’s nothing here, Keptin,” Chekov said, after they had followed multiple tunnels that led to nowhere, seeming to lead only in circles. “Ve should rondewou with the rest of ze party.”

“There’s got to be a purpose for these existing, Chekov, and I want to know why.” Jim persisted, keeping his pace steady, and walked further down their current tunnel. The team was silent for a moment, listening to their own footsteps fall, until an odd sound made them freeze and stand at attention.

“Did you hear that?” Milson said worriedly, her brown eyes dark with fear.

“It sounded like rock shifting,” Jim assured her, “I think we’re safe.”

Just then, a chunk of the tunnel wall was blown to bits, chunks of dirt and rock flying everywhere. Jim instinctively grabbed Milson and covered her, shielding her body with his own. Bits of debris bounced off his back harmlessly, since most of the pieces were fairly small. Dust filled the air and clouded their eyesight. Jim let go of Milson momentarily, and could faintly make out Chekov stumbling to his feet near them. He helped Chekov regain his balance and squinted to see the cause of the explosion. As the dust cleared, Jim saw a figure raise an arm in their direction, but before he could call out a warning, a bright beam of light shot towards Milson. She couldn’t even scream and immediately crumpled to the ground. Jim rushed to her side and felt frantically for a pulse, but there was none. He stood and spun to face their attacker, but the figure shot at them again. This time the beam missed Jim by inches and hit the wall instead. He dove to avoid being hit, but the blast had knocked a large piece of the tunnel loose. It landed directly on Jim’s ankle, pinning him to the ground. He bit his lip at the pain, and then yelled, “Chekov, get out of here! Get Spock!” Chekov tried to run further into the tunnel, away from the assault, but the figure was too fast for him. It caught him by the shoulder and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

The figure threw Chekov over its shoulder like he weighed nothing, and disappeared down the corridor. As soon as it was out of sight, Jim fumbled with his communicator, only to discover that it had been busted in his fall. Throwing the useless hunk of technology against the wall, he tried to pull himself out from under the rock. All he succeeded in doing was popping the joint, and possibly pulling some tendons. Jim stopped struggling, and simply waited for the figure to return, or for Spock to stumble upon him first.

Like he had predicted, due to his horrible strokes of luck, the figure found him first. It grabbed Jim by the shoulders and heaved, pulling him out, and also ripping boot and skin off of his foot in the process. Jim looked at the bloody mess of his foot and sighed. Bones was not going to be a happy camper, not at all.

It didn’t take long to reach the end of the tunnels, and when Jim looked over at the alien holding him, he glared. A large Andorian had him slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour, and was heading for some type of tribe located on the other end of the tunnels. “What are you going to do with me?”

“You will be sacrificed, along with the other.”

“You’re a part of the Federation! Surely you know this is an act of war!”

“Federation,” the deep voice rumbled. “I know not of which you speak.”

“You’re Andorian, correct?” Jim tried to reason.

“We are as we are. We have no name, and do not recognize that which you desire to label us.”

“Great, a fucking outcast colony,” Jim muttered. “Probably relocated over a hundred years ago and has transformed since then into a whole new cult, oblivious to the outside multiverse. I hate ignorant species; they’re such a pain in the ass and so many misunderstandings happen because of it.”

“Cease your speech. Your words will not matter here.”

“According to Bones, they don’t ever matter, so that’s not really anything new there, buddy. Not to mention I’m James T. Kirk, and I don’t do silence very well. In fact, I bet this is just another misunderstaning…”

“CEASE!” The Andorian bellowed, and deliberately grabbed the raw area of Jim’s ankle. He gasped in pain and shut up in a hurry.

They made it to the camp in no time, and Jim wasn’t really surprised at what he saw. Completely different from the standard militaristic ways of Andoria, this colony looked almost entirely rural, and unindustrialized, with little to no technological advancements. Jim spotted Chekov chained to rudimentary, unsanitary guillotine-like contraption, his head held out in invitation to be chopped right off. Jim struggled a bit in the Andorian’s grasp to get to his crewman, but the Andorian held tight and just carried him over to a well carved wooden chair.

“You will burn as sacrilege for the gods,” the Andorian told him simply, securing him in tightly, the ropes rubbing painfully against his raw leg, before moving to the center of the tribe and started to light a fire in the ashes of a round pit.

Chekov turned his head to the side to scrutinize Jim. “Keptin, ve are in deep trouble, sir.”

“Indeed we are, Chekov. Indeed we are.”

“Ve are not to be getting out of zis, I vould zink.”

“The odds are very slim, my friend. I’m sorry. I never should have gotten us into this mess.”

“It es not your fault, Keptin.”

“I know. But it feels like it is.”

“You are a good man,” is all Chekov replied, and then closed his eyes in preparation. Jim too steeled himself to be burned alive. What would it feel like, he pondered, for his temperature to be so high that his skin would literally melt off his bones? He was taking “hotter than hell” to a whole new level.

The Andorian brought over a stick, burning at one end like a torch, and the entire tribe gathered around the main attraction—Jim’s chair. “THIS IS AN ACT OF GOOD FAITH, MY LORDS,” he screamed. “AN OFFERING, PICKED ESPECIALLY FOR THE EXOTIC COLOR OF THE DEVILS EYES, JUST FOR YOU, FROM YOUR LOYAL WORSHIPPERS. PLEASE KEEP US IN GOOD HEALTH, AND MAY OUR CROPS GROW PLENTIFUL AS WE PRAY TO YOU, AND SURRENDER THIS SACRIFICE FOR YOUR PLEASING.”

The crowd roared in response, and the Andorian moved closer to Jim’s chair, the fire coming dangerously near to the very flammable wood. “Be honored, warrior, that your death be not in vain.”

“Oh, it’s in vain, it’s most definitely in vain,” Jim babbled nervously, as the flames almost licked the side of his leg. “You son of a bitch,” Jim bit out viciously, baring his teeth as the Andorian got even closer. “You wanna kill me? THEN KILL ME. But let the kid go.”

“Keptin!”

“Shut up,” Jim hissed at him. “Please. Just let him go.”

“Or what?” A woman sneered from the crowd. “You are in no position to be making requests!”

The crowd jeered along with her, and the Andorian grinned down at him maliciously. “Say your last prayers, sacrifice.”

“Fuck you,” Jim spit.

And then the clearing erupted in phaser fire, Andorians dropping around him like flies. Spock and Barnes charged into the clearing, armed and aiming at the remaining Andorians. Jim felt cool, soft hands pick at the ropes around his wrists, and Jim looked up over his shoulder into the lovely eyes of his communications officer. “Good to see you, Lieutenant.”

“You too, Captain.”

Once he was free, he limped over to help her release poor Chekov from his uncomfortable position. Chekov rubbed his neck as he stood by the Captain, and Jim clapped him on the shoulder. “It always seems to be you and me in these situations, huh?”

“Indeed, sir. You seem to be wery bad for my health.”

Jim puffed out a laugh. “Apparently, I’m bad for mine too.” He looked around to see Spock drop the last Andorian to the ground, and then Spock was immediately at his side, checking him over for injuries. Jim wrapped an arm around the Vulcan’s shoulders, mainly just to be close to him, but also to keep weight off of his injured foot. “It’s just my ankle,” Jim informed him. “I’m relatively unscathed.”

“You wouldn’t have been for long,” Uhura jumped in. “McCoy would have had to reconstruct your whole face.”

“Wouldn’t that have been a shame,” Jim joked. “You can’t artificially recreate perfection.” She rolled her eyes at him. “How’d you find us anyways?”

“Barnes happened to stumble across the exit,” she explained, and Barnes blushed under Jim’s approving scrutiny. “Spock spotted the colony and suggested we check it out. Turns out we got here just in time.”

“Why do you have all the good luck?” Jim fake-whined. “I’m always the one stuck in the fucked up situations.”

“Me as vell, Keptin.” Chekov chimed. Jim nodded in acknowledgement, and Uhura took out her communicator.

“Scotty, love, five to beam up.”

 

“Jim, for the love of God!” Bones hollered as they materialized.

"HIKARU" Chekov yelled, and launched himself off the platform and into the pilots arms.

"Pasha? What happened?" Sulu looked down at Pavel, completely bewildered, but held onto him all the same.

Chekov began rambling in Russian to his boyfriend as Spock helped Jim limp to the medbay, and Bones got him all patched up, Jim and Spock hobbled back to their quarters.

“Chess?” Jim suggested, and Spock nodded his agreement. They set up the board and sat facing each other, the silence comforting and peaceful after their long day. Jim ended up taking his command gold off in the middle of their game, and after he had won he waltz around the table, still favoring one foot over the other, and slid gracefully onto Spock’s lap.

“Jim—” Spock began to half-heartedly protest, but Jim shushed him by pressing their mouths softly together.

“No talking,” Jim pulled back a millimeter to murmur against his lips. He felt the slight quirk of Spock’s smile.

“You are doing so,” Spock whispered back, but Jim merely silenced him again, pressing their mouths more firmly together and pushing his tongue forward insistently. Spock granted him full access to his mouth, and their lips, tongues, teeth devoured each other like they had been starving all their life, and had suddenly been presented with a feast. Jim was suddenly so grateful that his lungs had not been scorched by a fire; he needed them to inhale Spock completely, to breathe him in and merge them both into one person; to make Spock a part of his very essence, his soul.

“Meld us,” Jim pleaded, and Spock was all too willing to oblige, his hand coming up to cradle Jim’s psi-points eagerly, and they slipped into each other’s minds as easily as returning home.

Jim never wanted to leave. He wanted to burrow in the recesses of Spock’s brain and stay there forever, surrounded by his presence. They soon moved to the bed and lay as close as physically possible, their bodies held tightly together, fingers fisted in clothing to prevent the other from moving away even the slightest distance. Spock was muttering in Vulcan; Jim felt as though he’d literally rip himself in half if they tried to separate.

_Bond with me._

It was almost a command in their heads, and neither was sure who said it, but both knew it was right, it had to be done. Without the thread binding them together, they weren’t complete, weren’t whole without their other half.

They fell asleep still entwined, still one, with plans of diverting immediately to Vulcan swirling in their heads.

 


	5. -5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles...lots of tentacles... And not even the sexy kind.

For once, Jim didn't have any sneeking suspicions about beaming down to the surface. Heftlia Cromby VI didn't seem to have any hostile relations at all; no scans showed any overly dangerous critters; the oxygen was compatible for humanoid life; there were normal amounts of indigenous plant and animal life without any signs of intelligent sentient beings. All in all, it looked like a potentially peaceful mission, and Jim wasn't complaining. A little R&R would do the landing party good, and Bones wouldn't have a stroke over Jim's health. And, of course, the added benefit of Jim not dying.

"Spock, c'mon," Jim waved his first officer over to his side. "So do you hear that too, or am I crazy?"

Spock was silent, his head tilted slightly in order to focus his hearing. "It sounds like running water, Captain."

"Exactly! I want to go exploring. Care to join me, mister?" Jim had a glint in his eyes that he knew made Spock wary, but nevertheless, Spock agreed. He never could resist Jim's charm.

Jim alerted the crew to his plans and the he and Spock set off in the direction of water. They didn't need to walk far; within a few moments they both stumbled upon an enormously gorgeous lake, rippling from the sparkling waterfall pouring into it. The purple landscape of the planet contrasted sharply with the sunset colored water, and Jim laughed under his breath. "I feel like I'm in Wonderland, or perhaps Willy Wonka's factory."

"I do see a resemblance to such," Spock agreed, marveling in the beauty just as much as Jim.

"Let's go swimming," Jim suggested eagerly, and before Spock could respond he had taken off, stripping himself of his clothes as he sprinted towards the water's edge.

"Jim!" Spock cautioned frantically, but his call fell on deaf ears. Jim leaped recklessly into the water and submerged completely. Spock waited anxiously for him to resurface, and just as he was about to dive in as well, Jim's head bobbed above the surface.

"C'mon, Spock, it's like a hot spring!"

"Jim," Spock scolded, "jumping in without knowing the contents of the pool was extremely dangerous. It could set off an allergic reaction or worse, burn the skin off your limbs. Remove yourself from the substance at once so I may scan you for signs of injury."

"Relax, Spock, I already scanned it. It's just water."

"Jim."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you worrywart." Jim swam to the edge and heaved his nude self onto dry land. He held his arms out and spun as Spock diligently passed the tricorder over every inch of his body. "See? I'm fine."

"Indeed, you have been fortunate."

"Told you, I scanned the water bef--umpf" Jim exclaimed as a slippery cord slimed around his ankle and pulled tight, forcing him to hit the ground roughly. As his chest slammed into the hard surface, the air was forcibly pushed from his lungs, leaving him gasping and unable to catch his breath.

"Jim!" Spock scrambled for him, lunging in his direction but was a millisecond too late. Helpless and winded, Jim was whipped back beneath the surface of the lake.

Jim inhaled water immediately, his nose and mouth flooding with liquid, making him cough and sputter and and inhale even more. His eyes were hazy, his vision orange tinted, and he was being dragged down at a crazy fast speed. His ears popped from the rapid change in pressure.

The further Jim got from the surface, the harder it was to see. He looked down, could faintly make out the line pulling him into the lakes depths, and suddenly a flash of light unattached him from his chain. Spock came out of nowhere, firing his (thankfully waterproof) phaser until Jim had been released fully.

He managed to hold his breath finally, though his head buzzed dizzily from the lack of oxygen. He felt Spock hook an arm around him, under his armpits, and heave. Together, they managed to make it to the surface. Spock tossed Jim onto the shore, and then jetted himself towards the bank.

Jim landed with a thud, his lungs spewing water and his throat utterly raw. Spock was at his side in an instant, dragging him gently as far away from the lake as possible while still keeping it in sight. Jim coughed up the remaining water and wheezed as Spock held him worriedly. Jim waved off his concern, "'M fine. Just give me a minute." He rasped.

Just then, a shrill shriek pierced the silence surrounding them. They jerked around in time to see a gigantic squid-like creature rise up from the center of the water. Its huge head bore a double set of jagged teeth, and it snarled in their direction.

At least fifteen tentacles swarmed in their direction, and they scrambled back to a safe distance. Jim immediate drew his phaser and Spock followed suit, both aiming for the unnerving black pits of the creature's eyes. Its appendages snapped out, reaching desperately to make them it's dinner. They fired, and it screamed in outrage loud enough to make their ears ring.

The landing party broke out of the foliage behind them and fired at the creature until it retreated, black ooze seeping out of its wounds.

Jim stood shakily with Spock's help. He peered around at the group confidently, completely comfortable despite being stark naked. "Well," Jim said brightly, "if that's all that happens today, the mission will be relatively uneventful."

Spock repressed a very human sigh and simply tossed Jim his uniform, while the remainder of the crew groaned.

\--

"DAMMIT JIM. DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE A SWIM WITH THE LAKE MONSTER? REALLY?! YOU JUST COULDNT RESIST COULD YOU? YOURE IN FOR IT THIS TIME, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LITTLE BRAT. AND YOU, YOU POINTY EARED DEVIL, YOURE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU PEOPLE TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY AROUND HERE. DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A STROKE AND DIEPREMATURELY JIM? DO YA? CAUSE THATS WHERE THIS IS HEADED..."

"Ah, hell."

"Indeed."


	6. +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry about the massive weight. I don't really have an excuse, I just forgot about this work and how I hadn't finished it. So here's a short and sweet last chapter to wrap things up. Thanks to everyone who read and/or commented and left kudos. I just love Kirk and Spock together as space hubbies :)

Spock woke with a gasp, his entire body thrumming with adrenaline and ready to fight off the impending danger he expected to confront. He was surprised to find himself in his bed, the room dark and peaceful, with his bondmate snoring softly beside him.

At that moment, it was the greatest of surprises.

Spock tugged Jim towards him immediately, wrapping the warm body in his embrace and pressing his face firmly to the indent between Jim’s shoulder and neck. The abrupt movements roused Jim as well, and he turned his head to the side with an incomprehensible “wahhhsgljdlsgj”.

Jim soon realized that something was very wrong. Despite the fact that Spock had his arms locked around his waist in an iron grip, Spock’s entire body was shuddering, like he was trying to regain control of himself but his body was resisting. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Jim asked, alarmed. When Spock didn’t respond, Jim struggled to turn over and face his partner. Spock reluctantly loosened his hold momentarily while Jim adjusted, and then secured his arms about Jim’s person once more.

Jim grabbed Spock’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “What happened?” Jim asked, searching Spock’s face and finding open distress present there, something far out of character for his bondmate.

Spock took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief second, before looking at Jim again and schooling his features into a blank stare. “It is of no consequence,” Spock told Jim quietly. “I apologize greatly for disturbing your sleep.”

“Like hell,” Jim dismissed Spock’s answer, looking at him hard. “Seriously, what’s the matter? Spock?” Jim pleaded, looking at him with large eyes.

“I had…a disturbing dream.” Spock admitted finally, ducking his head in what seemed like shame.

Jim peered at him, perturbed that a nightmare could have affected Spock so visibly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Spock shook his head, nearly frantic. “Not particularly.”

“Okay…” Jim said, uncertain on how to proceed. His touch seemed to be calming his bondmate, so he decided to start there, pulling Spock close and wrapping his arms tightly around him, holding them together so there was no space in between. Spock relaxed into the contact, his body draining of the tension and he leaned into Jim for support. “It’s okay,” Jim reminded him, even though it was illogical, and it seemed to comfort the Vulcan in his arms. “It’s okay,” he repeated, waiting until Spock was ready to speak his mind.

“We were on an away mission, diplomatically reasoning with a species upon which that I had no previous data recorded,” Spock began.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Jim said quickly. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Spock hushed him and then continued. “It was going adequately. We had been invited to explore the civilization leader’s housing establishment. It was grand, beautifully decorated with brilliant architecture. We stole a moment alone and engaged in an intimate moment before a guard found us,” Spock hesitated, ducking his face into Jim’s bare shoulder, and Jim felt his Vulcan’s face heat up against the skin. Jim got glimpses through their contact: hands roving under shirts, bodies pressed against the wall, mouth devouring each other. Jim shivered from the vividness, and knowing how it must get worse.

 “Apparently, the room you had chosen was strictly off limits to visitors. To say he was furious would be an understatement. Four more guards flooded the room, and physically dragged us to the dining hall with their superior strength. It was evident that the leader had been preparing a welcome feast for the federation. When he was informed of our trespassing, he accused us of hostile relations. We tried to reason,” Spock broke off suddenly, taking a moment to compose himself, for a passionate note had colored his voice. “He would not listen. As representative for Starfleet, he ordered the death penalty to be executed.”

“Did we die?” Jim asked quietly.

Spock let out a harsh breath. “He ripped your heart from your chest and forced me to watch. He said you were the example of what happens to his enemies.”

Jim rubbed his hands up and down Spock’s arms, slightly overwhelmed by the information, and the mental image of watching himself die again, this time far bloodier than the last. Spock’s body began to shudder lightly again, and Jim held him tight, pressing kisses on his temple. “I saw you die once again, Jim, only this time was worse. I stood there helpless as you were taken from me; I could not save you. Your blood covered my body as I held you…”

“I’m here,” Jim said forcefully, “alive and with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do not make promises you cannot keep,” Spock murmured.

“I’m not,” Jim assured him, “Spock. I promise I will live a long, full life with you. It’s all I want. I intend to see it through till the end.”

“Some things are beyond your control.”

Jim scoffed lightly, pressing another kiss to the top of Spock’s head. “Please, babe. I make my own rules. Besides, multiple women have told me I don’t have a heart. I’m surviving perfectly well despite that.”

“They did not know you as I do,” Spock pointed out. His body stopped shaking, and he pulled away to look Jim in the eye.

“I know,” Jim said softly, kissing Spock’s lips chastely. “But you can’t save me all the time. Sometimes I have to save myself.”

“I will always endeavor to protect you, my Jim,” Spock breathed, tracing the lines of Jim’s face with the tips of his fingers.

“That’s not your responsibility.”

“It is, because your loss would break me undoubtedly.”

 Affection washed over Jim’s chest, stealing his breath and making his whole body tingle with warmth. “I love you,” Jim told him vehemently, rocking them back and a little for emphasis.

“I cherish thee, t’hy’la.”

They settled back in the bed, bodies aligned and arms wrapped as thoroughly around each other as possible. Jim hummed under his breath to sooth his bondmate, and forced himself to stay awake until Spock had drifted off to sleep, a pointed ear pressed firmly to Jim’s chest in order to hear his heartbeat thumping in harmony to Jim’s tune. Eventually, Jim fell back asleep as well, his last thoughts being of how Spock had managed to save him in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and/or kudos are certainly welcome, my dears. :)  
> Xoxoxo xoxoxo


End file.
